


Deity Support Group Meeting

by YesIAmPlease



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIAmPlease/pseuds/YesIAmPlease
Summary: The Luxon has their first, and very unwilling, champion. They try to figure out what to do in this month's support group meeting.
Relationships: Essek thelyss & the Luxon, The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Deity Support Group Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've played with a few times, but really got the inspiration to write for after reading a post about the similarities between Essek and the lore about the Luxon.

Three months ago, a battle ended, in which many great feats were achieved. One of the most notable, a god reformed from their body’s scattered pieces, brought back together through a plan of the Mighty Nein’s, with the aid of a friend. Another impressive feat, one unexpected that would lead to outrage and confusion from all but the Luxon themself, was the choosing of this deity’s first champion. 

Essek Thelyss, currently being held in servitude to the Lucid Bastion, central cathedral to the Luxon, will never forget the day he gave up everything to help his friends. The fear, the adrenaline, the theft of the beacons, so much grander the second time. He thought that when they’d be brought together, it would create an arcane super weapon, something that could help to stop Tharizdun. In all the commotion of that day, there was no time for daydreaming, but the week leading up to it had him imagining the look on his mother’s face when he was proven right about the things he could never say. The look on all their faces. The validation and vindication that could come, but never did. He was so sure, there were so many reasons to think he was right, that the Luxon wasn’t real. They are, though. They are. It...hurt, to say the least. The Luxon, for the first time, spoke. Spoke to him, saying things about similarities and potential possibilities and other things Essek barely heard. His eyes were on his friends. They were hurt, their other friends were dying, all that was on his mind was protecting them. The Luxon asked a question.

“Do you accept?”

“Fine! Yes, whatever, just let me go!“

“Very well, then.“

Then everything got bright, incredibly bright. His eyes didn’t hurt, though. It was strange.

When the day was done, and the battle won, he expected the guards and they came. He expected the cell, and it was cold. He expected the interrogation, and he held nothing back, there was no use in lying anymore. He expected the trial, and it was long. He expected his sentence, but that’s where he was wrong. He expected execution. He resigned himself to execution. The only thing that made sense was execution, but no. The god that he refused to believe in, _couldn’t_ believe in, saved him from that fate. It hurt. He was sentenced to confinement within those hallowed walls, his magic manacled away, guards watching every second of every day. Religious studies and community service were the only things he’d be doing for quite some time. That, and the maximum of once a month he’d get to see his friends. It hurt. Everything he’d ever worked for, everything he wanted to do, it was all gone. He’d rather be dead. Something in him snapped, or maybe it was set free? A teenage-like defiance, so much anger and sadness, back to spending almost every day alone. Essek didn’t hide his resentment anymore, he emphasized it.

And that’s what brings us to this month’s Deity Support group meeting.

“I mean, I do understand that it’s his fault he’s in this situation, but I feel so bad. I did try to help him as much as I could,” the Luxon spoke woefully,

“Crimes must be punished,” Erathis tried to be kind but firm in her tone, “and his sentence was more than lenient.” 

“No, no, it’s not the official sentence I’m upset about. It’s what happened after the trial that I have remorse over. I wanted to step in so badly, but there was nothing I could do!“

Melora gave them a sympathetic look, “I know you feel bad for him, but even a god’s power is limited. You can save a man from execution, but you can’t save a son from his mother.”

“I know.“ The Luxon is a body-less entity made of light, but if they could stare into their lap, they would. “It just feels like every time I check in on him, he’s doing worse.“ There was hesitation before they continued, ”He started drinking a lot, too.”

“Wasn’t he already doing that?” Kord asked.

“No, not really. Just when his friends would give him a panic attack.”

A look of mild concern came across Melora’s face, “How bad is it?”

“Veth gave him an endless flask.”

A few moments passed before Sarenrae broke the silence, “The path of atonement can be ugly and brutal. He’s at rock bottom right now, the best thing you can do for him is try to help him find the way back up, but the work put into it has to be his own.“

“And if he doesn’t want my help?“

“He will in time.“

“I’m not so sure about that, he’s always taking every opportunity to tell people how much he hates me and keeps calling being my champion a curse!“

“My most recent went through that phase, as well,“ the Raven Queen’s voice carried like a cold whisper, “I promise you, it will pass.“

“Are you sure?“

“Yes, just give him time. He’ll succumb to the ways in which life changes eventually.“

“I hope so…”

“Have you tried talking to him? Maybe he just needs some more one on one time with you.” Melora tried to give an encouraging smile, but the Luxon didn’t feel all that confident in that idea.

“I have visited a couple times in his sleep. He…didn’t like it.”

“Well, what did you talk about?”

“Nothing, really. I kind of just wanted to say hi.”

“Oh, honey.”

Kord leaned forward, “Why did you pick him as your first, anyway? There are plenty of other’s that would love to be in his place that would’ve made easier champions to start with. Not that there’s anything wrong with a challenge, but you should’ve eased yourself into it, don’t you think? Get some experience under your belt before taking on someone like him?”

“I,” The Luxon paused for a moment, “I know. It’s just that he and I are similar, in a way, and I wanted to nurture that. He didn’t believe in me, he has never had respect for me, and now I’m the lightning rod for all his pain, but I see in him an infinite amount of potential. Most of the others never dared to ask the question he wanted answers to, and the few who did never tried to get them. He _did_. Yes, he committed treason-”

“Which was wrong,” Erathis interjected.

“-which was wrong, but in doing so he created billions of new possibilities. I wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t. He would’ve never met his friends, his friends wouldn’t have had the renown to get the attention they needed to end the war and get focus on the bigger things. He has done horrible things that led to horrible things, but even selfish acts have the potential to lead to good. It’s not just that, though. Anyone can create new possibilities, but it’s sadly rare to find those that are willing to accept them. People have so much potential in them, but they just let it all fade away, because they’re scared of what’s to come if they take those opportunities that pass them by. If he hadn’t been willing to care for his friends, if he hadn’t been willing to accept their offers to help him work towards being better than he was yesterday, then he would’ve probably stayed the same terrible man he’s always been. So, I had many excellent choices around me, but he was the only one I saw that walks a path that he’s willing to change if a new way shows itself. A more stagnant champion would’ve been easier, yes, but I feel that in time he’ll become someone I can truly be proud of,” the Luxon paused for a moment more, “and I would be lying if I said I don’t see parts of myself in him.”

Sarenrae instinctively reached out to give their shoulder a reassuring touch, then awkwardly pulled back remembering that they don’t have one. “I think that you can help him.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It will be difficult, but most things are at first.”

“That’s true. Should…I try contacting him again?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea.” Melora’s smile was much more reassuring this time.

“I’m not really sure what I’d say.”

“You could send a celestial body for him to fight.”

“Uh…thank you, Kord, but I’m not sure how well that would go.”

“It’s worth giving it a try.”

“He can’t use magic right now.”

“A physical challenge could be good for him.”

“He’s small…”

“It could be a-”

“Kord.” Erathis gave him _that_ look, and Kord hushed up.

“I appreciate the suggestions, really, but I think I’ll think on it a bit on my own. But, thank you.” 

“That’s more than alright. Just remember, we’re here to help. Okay, next up,“ Erathis looked to Melora, “do you have anything you’d like to discuss?“

“Well…one of my paladins summoned a demon, again.“

Artagan piped up from the corner of the room, “Can I come out of timeout, yet?”

A collective, “No!” rang out.

The Luxon whispered to Melora, “Who is that guy?”

“Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
